U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,065 discloses a processes for methanol synthesis from carbon oxides and hydrogen, performed in an inert liquid medium, in the presence of a catalyst system soluble in the liquid medium. The catalyst system used according to the patent is obtained by reacting a copper compound, optionally associated with a divalent zinc compound and/or a rare earth compound, with a zinc reducing compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,627 discloses the process for the production of methane by reacting hydrogen with carbon monoxide in the presence of a catalyst manufactured by reacting a nickel compound with a reducing aluminum compound in the presence of a titanium compound. The aluminum compound is preferably a trialkylaluminum compound and the atomic ratio of aluminum to (nickel plus titanium) is preferably from 1:1 to 20:1.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,249 discloses a process for the manufacturing of methane also by reacting hydrogen with carbon monoxide in an inert liquid medium comprising a catalyst obtained by reacting a nickel compound with a reducing aluminum compound.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,845 discloses a process for producing a white oil comprising the step of contacting a low sulphur content white oil base stock at hydrogenation conditions with hydrogen and an activated supported transition metal complex catalyst, said catalyst having been prepared by a method comprising contacting a supported transition metal salt with an organo-metallic compound, the metallic compound of which is selected from the Group I, II and III of the periodic table.